A Dream And a Nightmare Come to Life
by Redhawkwriter
Summary: We've all at some point or another, dreamt about being put into the world of DDLC. Where we could take the role of MC and spend time with our favorite girl, and try desperately to save all of them. Well, while that may not be possible, a lucky (Or unlucky.) guy by the name of Jay, is in for quite a big surprise after a thoughtful night. (WARNING! Spoilers lie ahead.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to a new lifestyle.

_**(Quick A/N here. This is my first fanfiction so please give plenty of feedback on it for me to see so I can improve. And, just so you know, this is a DDLC Fanfiction, and all of the characters, except for my OC Jay, belong to Team Salvato, and I highly suggest you go play the original game before reading this, as there are a decent amount of Spoilers. We good? Alright, happy reading!)**_

. . . I yawn as I finish scrolling through the unlimited barrage and posts on a random DDLC

Subreddit about deciding which girl is the best. I look to the top of my Phone and see that's already past 12:00. _Jesus…Time flies when your fucking around on the internet…_ I thought, plugging my phone in and

Laying against my pillow and snuggling into my bed. My mind began began to wander. _Although totally not going to happen, it would be awesome as all hell to be in the world of DDLC, with all of the girls…I mean, yes I would take the role of MC, and eventually be lead to the "Just Monika" ending, but I would at least be able to spend time with my favorite girl, Natsuki, but that's never gonna happen, so just stop thinking about it Jay…_ I fell asleep a little later, but what I thought of would soon come true, except the exact opposite…

I woke up to the unfamiliar feeling of two other bodies, possibly more, in my bed. Now this, this I just assumed was just apart of me being tired… Until I noticed Long, purple hair on one side of me, and short, ribboned hair on the other. And to this, I bolted upright and immediately fell out of my bed face-first onto the hardwood floor with an audible _Thud_. I rubbed my face and groaned before I ducked into the bathroom on my left and locked the door. I than took a deep breath and heard talking before I put my ear to the door. The voices were pretty muffled, but I could make out most of the words. "W-…Where are we?" "I'm not sure…" The first voice I heard was somewhat cuteish, and somewhat curious… _That voice…It sounds like the voice that a certain bundle of Joy and depressed sunshine would have… _ I thought, and the other one was brutish, tough, and actually pretty assertive and squeaky…

_Wh-…What the hell… Wait…_ Just than, the realization suddenly hit me. "No…Th- this can't be real… Oh god…" I said to myself before splashing water on my face. I than worked up all of the courage and bravery I could and slowly opened the door as my theory was proven. 4 girls stood before me, all dressed in Japanese school uniforms. Can you guess the 4? I was at a loss for words as I managed to let out a sentence that I myself didn't even know I could say. "…How in the hell did you get here?" My eyes darting to Monika and giving her a glare. Monika walked forward and replied. "Being honest…We don't know… B-but!..." Monika lost her tongue and just walked back to her spot. I decided to just ask questions later as I talked. "Alright than, follow me, and don't say anything." I said as I walked out of my room and down towards my kitchen, the girls following me as thoughts flooded my mind…


	2. Chapter 2, Adapting to a new life

Chapter 2, Adapting to a new life.

I poured all four of the girls cereal and returned to my room and got dressed. I than came down to see the 4 girls sitting there in silence, eating quietly. "Okay, I'll be the one to introduce myself to make this less awkward. My name is Jason Grim. But just call me Jay. The reason as to why I know who all of you are is because you are all Video game characters. The game you are from is named Doki Doki Literature Club. And-" I look over at Monika who gives me pleading eyes. I decide to keep her secret safe for now as it would probably make things just way more complicated and hectic than it already was. "And… I have played that game… Probably about 19 times. Now than, tell me… What was the last thing you remember before waking up here?" I said, to which Yuri speaks up. "W-well…The last thing we remember is going to sleep in our respective beds…" I nod, thinking of something before I notice that the girls were all done.

I retrieved their bowls and put them into the sink before I cleared my throat awkwardly and talked. "Well…You all make yourselves at home for now. I'll be upstairs if you need me. There's a guest bathroom that's pretty much never been used down the hall and to your left." I said, before retreating upstairs. I decided to make the girls a room for them, well, if you call an extra big closet with 4 sleeping bags and pillows a bedroom. After I had laid out all of the sleeping bags and pillows, I grabbed an old fan and plugged it into the plug-in in the wall. I turned it to the best angle I could get it to so that it would blow air onto all of the girls. I stretched before I got up and entered my room again. I sat on my bed thinking about what to do about this_._

_Man… I mean, their all nice and I love em' except for Monika really… But 4 more mouths to feed? I would have to work triple-shifts to at least make the money to feed 3 of them plus me…I'd have to work double overtime as well…So let's see here, I work 5 days a week…That sums up to…24 multiplied by 5 times 2 equals…. $240…. And about 1/4 of that goes to me so that's a total of my paycheck being $60 in total when I'm working overtime…So than my total paycheck if I worked on Sunday, and Triple overtime and quadruple shifts my total paycheck would be $960 dollars with one day off a week_… I groan and realize how much time I would have to work if I wanted to feed me and 4 other teenage girls… I mean, I was only about 4 more years older than them, me being about 23 years old. So dating them wouldn't be illegal or classify me as a registered pedophile. I realized what I was thinking and quickly snapped out of it before hearing Sayori. "U-um… Mr. Grim? Could you come down here please?" …_Mr. Grim? _I thought to myself, _Didn't I say to call me Jay?_ I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and came down the stairs.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Sayori twiddling her fingers as she did in the game. "First, call me Jay, Sayori. You don't have to call me Mr. Grim alright? And Second, what do you need?" I said kindly to her, she nodded in response as she talked. "Do you know where the food is?" I sighed and told her. "I keep the snacks in the bottom cabinet to the right of the stove." Sayori smiled happily and dug into the snack cabinet. I look over and see Monika smiling looking out the window, while Yuri and Natsuki were on the couch sitting awkwardly. I looked on my bookshelf and grabbed a book from it that I thought Yuri would like and went to the couch. I handed Yuri the book and said, "It's no Portrait of Markov but I think you'll like it." Yuri nodded in thanks and already buried her head in the book. I than sat next to Natsuki and spoke. "I'm gonna guess your bored?" (Quick author's note here: Jay's heart is actually beating out of his goddamn chest and he was light headed from the past events, his true personality not showing here, he's just putting up an act.) "Was it really that obvious?" Natsuki replies. I sigh and turn on the TV, finding an anime I had forgotten the name of yet having watched it about 700 times in the past week. Natsuki scoots a little closer to me just to point that our bodies were barely touching. The past few hours pass by as Sayori and Monika joined in on the Anime binge watching, and Yuri was already

halfway through the book. I felt my stomach rumble as I paused the TV and talked, "Whelp, Who else is hungry?" when I turned off the TV Natsuki quickly bolted upright and scooted away from me as the others all agreed that they were hungry. "Well, come on than, let's head out." I said, going to the door.

I than realize that all of the girls were still in their school uniforms. "On second thought… Give me a second…" I said before going upstairs and rummaging through my closet. I managed to find fitting dress clothes that fitted all of the girls. I than retreated downstairs. The girls were chatting about something I couldn't hear before I spoke. "Here… Uh, these may be Men's clothes, but they all should hopefully fit on you all, and, I'm no fashionista, but I think they should look good on all of you." I than handed all of the girls their respective picked out clothes to them as they went into different rooms and got changed. A good 20 minutes later they all came out. Natsuki was in a Black T-shirt and the smallest Jeans I could find her. Yuri was in a Purple sleeved shirt and black dress pants. Sayori was in a regular white shirt and a brown jacket with skinny jeans, while Monika was in a long sleeved white shirt and Navy blue pants. Being honest, I felt proud of myself for picking out nice clothes for them. "Alright, does everything fit?" The girls all said yes before we went out of the door and got into my car. Sayori was in the passenger seat while Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki were in the back. I Began driving and in about 14 minutes we were at a fast food place in which I ordered everyone just a plain burger from. We all ate in the parking lot of a mall and than went into it. "Alright everybody, go find some clothes you all like, in the _Womens _section, alright?" The girls all nodded before scattering and going around into the different parts of the clothes division. I sighed and sat down on a nearby bench, slowly drifting off to sleep. . .


	3. Flares going up

I wake up to Monika poking my forehead, she and the other girls all had at least 7 bags of clothes. I get up quickly and stand up, slightly embarrassed. "Are you alright Jay?" Monika asks me. "Hm? O-oh, yeah I'm fine…" I'm already tired as all hell… I might have to think of something so I don't work myself into a coma… "You look like you've been up since midnight…" Sayori said. Well, I did wake up to 4 girls from a fucking visual novel at 7:00 this morning… I coughed awkwardly before we walked to the Cashier and paid. The total cost of all of the clothes was surprisingly only about $157. We than walked out to my car and drove back home. The girls and I all chatted about various things…But mostly about Anime, although we were in the middle of L.A. Once we reached my house I unlocked the door and showed the girls their room. They all got changed into their pajamas as I wished them goodnight and turned off my light. _What a I going to do about the money…I mean, I could BARELY get through today without going into a sleep induced Coma in the middle of driving. Than I could only imagine how tired I would be after all of the work I would have to do…I guess I'll just have to wait and see what comes of it…_

**1 week later. June 15th, Saturday. **I flopped onto the couch and groaned audibly. All of the Girls being alerted. I was ready to pass out right than and there before Natsuki struggled to pick me up and put me upright. Monika than splashed my face with a glass of cold water. The sting woke me up quickly as I widened my eyes. "You've been tired all week from work and cooking for us… Are you serious that this is your only day off?" Natsuki said. I nodded, the only response I could really muster from my tiredness. "Well… We've all decided and, well… We've gotten job's so you don't have to work that hard anymore Jay!" Those were the last words I heard before I fell asleep. . .

I woke up in my bed the next morning, realizing it was Sunday and time for me to go to my work. I got out of my bed and was pushed back by a pink haired teen I couldn't see. "Nope! No getting out of bed today! You need the rest." I sighed and responded to her. "Natsuki…I have to go to work so we have enough money to feed everyone…" Natsuki replied, "Not today. Don't you remember? Monika and the others got jobs so you don't have to work as hard. Think of it as a thanks for letting us in your house…I mean! From all of us of course…" Ah, the classic Tsundere… I sighed and smiled. "Well…Thank you Natsuki. But, how come you're here and not working?" Natsuki huffed angrily. "Well, none of the stupid bakery's or Restaurants would let me work there because I was too young…I told them I was 18 but they said I looked only 15! Those idiots…" That's right…I should really get the girls some registration so that doesn't happen again… "Well, you are pretty short Natsuki… But I guess I kind of know how you feel. I'm so tall that everybody thinks I like, 27." Natsuki giggled at me before I asked her a question. "So, where are the others working at?" "Well, Yuri's working at a library, no surprise there… Oh! And Sayori and Monika got job's working as cashiers at the supermarket." Hm… They may not be very good paying job's, but they should help me to the point where I only have to work overtime maybe once or twice a week. "So, Natsuki, what do you wanna do if were both here all day? Considering the others aren't going to be home until 4:00?" Natsuki sighed and thought for a moment. "That TV works, right?" I nodded as she pointed to the TV in front of my bed. "Well, could we continue watching that anime?" This kind of caught me off guard, since she would only have a good view of the TV if she laid down in the bed.

"Uhh…Sure, but your gonna have to get in the bed with me if you wanna be able to see it." Natsuki's face turned a little red before she returned to her usual color and climbed on top of my bed and laid down on the other side, my twin side bed barely able to fit us both. I grabbed the remote and turned on my TV, scrolling through the anime channels trying to find the anime we were watching. "Hey Jay? How tall are you?" "Hm? Well… If I remember correctly, I'm about 6"7'. Why do you ask?" Natsuki seemed slightly embarrassed as she spoke. "N-no reason. You said you were about 22, right?" I nodded, beginning to get flooded by… Un pure thoughts… AH! Uh…Anyways, back to the story. Natsuki asked me, "How tall are most people at 22?" I responded, "Well… Most guy's are about 6"2 around that time I would say." I finally found the anime we were watching and put it on before Natsuki responded. "Hey Jay? Would you want some popcorn?" I sighed, considering I had cleaned my room with the little bit of energy left in me Friday. But, I nodded and she went to go heat a bag up of popcorn kernels. I groaned from tiredness and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up. Natsuki than came in with a bowl of popcorn and a cup of hot chocolate which we laid on my nightstand next to me as she climbed back into my bed, trying carefully to not spill the popcorn. She laid back down on the bed and put the popcorn between us. Me and Natsuki share the popcorn as I sip my hot chocolate and we watch the anime.

A few hours later, I see it's about 2:00, and I pause the anime and get out of the bed. "Where are you going?" Natsuki asks me. "I'm going to the bathroom." "Oh, well, don't take too long in there." I get confused at her statement, but just enter the bathroom anyways. I wash my face with a splash of water and use the toilet before washing my hands. I was about to go out of the bathroom before I hear Natsuki talking to herself about something. "Maybe… Ah… that would be so nice… AH! What am I thinking? He probably likes Sayori more than me… But… Just maybe…" I got a hint of what she was talking to herself about, and I got a bit more excited than I should've been. But, In a brave and bold mood I just stretched my shirt down so it would cover my crotch area and walked out. "A-ah! Sorry… Took you long enough…" Natsuki said. I carefully laid down, keeping my shirt stretched and pulled the blanket over me as I turned the anime back on. We watched it for a little bit before I worked up the courage to ask her the question. "Soo… What were you talking to yourself about while I was in the bathroom?" Natsuki choked on her popcorn a little bit before she turned red and responded. "N-nothing! I didn't think you could hear me… You have really thin walls than… Idiot…" I sigh and smile at her before I made a bold decision and stroked her hair. "Natsuki… Being honest, you've always been my favorite girl out of all you gal's… And I do love you all equally, like a family, but… I do love you Natsuki… I guess I just have a thing for Tsunderes." Natsuki's face looked relieved, but was also red. "Jay…I love you to- Mmph!" I had leaned in a gave her a kiss before she could finish her sentence. I pulled back as she opened her eyes. "I know you do Natsuki…" I check my watch and find it's about 4:00. So the girls should be here any minute.

"Well, I would like to continue Natsuki, but it's 4:00, so they could be back any minute now." Just as the words escape my mouth, I hear the door downstairs open and hear Monika's voice. "Were home!" I smile at Natsuki as I get out of the bed and help her out of it before we walked downstairs, about to give the announcement. I see that the girls all had grocery bags as well, _Sayori and Monika must have bought some things after their shifts ended at the supermarket. _I think to myself. "Welcome back home. How did you gal's like your jobs?" Yuri responded first to me. "I quite enjoyed it, I was able to read a few books when there weren't any customers." "And we actually quite liked talking to the customers while we scanned their items!" Sayori said. "We got to make some friends." Monika continues. "I see you picked up some grocery's as well?" I asked. "Mhm. We didn't want you to have to take us back there and besides, we got a workers discount as well." Monika said. "Well, thank you all. I really needed to get some rest… Oh. Right. Me and Natsuki have a little announcement." I said. The girls faces looked a little surprised, yet stayed mostly the same. "Me and Natsuki are now a couple, and keep in mind, I love you all the same, I just love Natsuki as a… Partner, unstead of a sister." The girls all didn't seem phased. "Well, we kind of saw that coming… Considering you and her spent the whole day with each other." Monika said. "O-oh… Well, I kind of thought you guys would be jealous of us…" Natsuki said. I looked at Monika and gave her a threating glare. "Why would we? We don't love him like you do Natsuki, he's almost like a brother to us." Yuri said. I was relieved at this. I yawned as I saw that it was 6:00 already. "Hmm… Alright, well, I'll cook you guys dinner." "No you won't!" Yuri said, "Me and Natsuki are gonna make dinner. And again, Thank you for letting us stay here, and working yourself extra hard to care for us…" I smiled and nodded before sitting with Natsuki on the couch and giving her a little kiss. _Maybe this isn't gonna be so bad after all. . ._ I thought.


	4. An Awakening

Chapter 4: An Awakening.

I woke up in my bed on a Monday. I got up, and got dressed and ready for work, Ready for my boss to yell at me for not coming in for overtime yesterday. I walked down the stairs but get blocked at the front door by Sayori. "Nope! Your taking the week off Jay!" Sayori says to me. I sigh and decide to just let her have her way. _These girls care for me, and their probably just giving me the week off so I could spend more time with Natsuki, either that or just so I'll get more rest. _ I thought to myself. I decided to not be an idiot and called my boss to let him know I'll be out "Sick" for the week. My boss is actually a pretty nice guy, and pretty naïve, so he told me to get better and to take as much time as I needed to get better. I yawned as I saw Monika and Sayori head out the door to work. "Have a nice day girls." I said as they left out the door. They just nodded as they walked out the door. I waited a little bit until Yuri came down and went out the door. "See you later Yuri." I said to her as she left out the door. "You too, Jay." She said before exiting the door. I decided to surprise Natsuki so I went into the kitchen, turned on the stove to preheat, and grabbed a box of pancake mix and some ingredients. I started cooking and a little while later I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and a cute yawn. I smiled as I saw Natsuki round the corner and give me a tired look. "Good morning, Love." I said to her as she sat down. Her face turned a little pink before she replied to me. "Morning to you too, Jay. Your making breakfast?" I nodded and flipped the pancake over with a spatula. "So, how did you sleep last night?" I said to her. Natsuki had went to bed a little earlier than usual, but I just assumed she was tired. "I slept pretty good, why do you wanna know?" She asked me. "No reason, just that you went to sleep a little early last night is all." I said.

"Well I was tired." She said. My theory was proven right as I put a few pancakes on a plate and put it in front of her with some syrup and butter on top of it. I than continued cooking my pancakes, yawning as I did so. Natsuki ate the Pancakes quietly, letting out cute little yawns as well every now and then. I finished my pancakes when Natsuki was only about a quarter done with hers. "So what do you wanna do today?" I asked her in between bites. "Well, Yuri picked up some books for everyone, including some Manga for me and you." "So you wanna read it with me today?" I asked her. "Sure." she responded. I finished my Pancakes before she did so I just washed my plate rummaged through the bags the other girls had brought yesterday. I eventually managed to find the books Yuri had brought and found the first 6 volumes of Manga Natsuki must have been talking about. The Manga was in Japanese so I couldn't read the title, but the insides of it was in English. Natsuki had already finished and washed her plate while I as looking for the Manga. "What are you waiting for? Come sit down already." Natsuki told me from the couch. I giggled at her impatience and sat down beside her. I opened up the manga and gave her a kiss on the forehead before we started reading. Me and Natsuki had surprisingly read at mostly the same pace as we read, so we were usually turning the page at the right times. Natsuki kept biting her lip as she read with me, I noticed this and decided to ask her why she kept doing it. "Why do you keep biting yourself Natsuki?" I asked her. Her face turned somewhat red as she responded. "Um… No reason." I decide to not press any further as we continue reading. Although my question was answered less than 30 seconds later. :It's because you left me hanging Last night, okay!" "…'Left you hanging'? What do you mean by that?" I ask her. "Well… I really wanted to keep… Going last night after you kissed me…" I closed the manga and got a bit excited down in my lower area. "Natsuki, Love… All you had to do was just ask me if you wanted to keep going today. The reason why we couldn't… 'Finish' last night was because the girls were home. But since their not gonna be home for another 8 hours, we could finish now if you want to…" I said, a blush spreading across my own face as Natsuki nodded her head. I gulped.

"We-well…Let's go upstairs t-than…" I said, my true personality coming out as I walked upstairs. Natsuki followed me as I laid down on my bed. "Natsuki… Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her timidly. "Ye-…Yes I do." she said as she got on top of me. (AN: There will be symbols for different scenarios throughout this fanfiction, so here's a little legend: ** is a Lemon or Sex scene. is a Fighting scene. And ( is for an intermission or Authors note. Alright, we good? Alright continue all of you people over 18, and skip ahead a bit all of you 17 and under.) ** Natsuki began unbuckling my belt and pulling down my pants and boxers while I took off her shirt and unhooked her bra. Natsuki may have had only A-cup breasts, but I loved her for who she was. She was pretty round and flexible for her stature and size. Natsuki took a moment to look at me before she went down on my shaft, licking it a bit while going up and down it with some sucking here and there. I let out small moans here and there as she did so, lightly pushing down on her head a bit. It didn't take long for me to say, "I-I'm getting close…" and for her to come off of my shaft. I grabbed a condom from inside my desk and put it on my cock. Natsuki climbed on top of me and started to go down to the point that my tip was in her. We both than took deep breathes before she started going up and down on me at a steady pace. I decided to not push into her so she could take her own time and pace. We were both moaning in sync, and after a while I decided to start pushing into her a bit faster and deeper than she was before. This caused her to moan even more as I was coming up to my climax. I decided to let Natsuki know I as close by saying, "I-I'm close…" To which Natsuki made a bold move by pulled out of me and taking off my slightly above average condom and going up and down my bare shaft, bringing me to my limit as I let out a slightly bigger moan and came in her mouth, to which I slightly choked her as she tried to swallow all of it. To which ended up in most of the white gloop getting on the bed. We both took a long break as she caught her breath and so did I. ** (This is when the Lemon is over.) "That was amazing, Love." I said to her, with an empty breath. "You w-were as well…" She replied to me the same. We grabbed a couple of rags and cleaned up our mess as we caught our breath. We also ended up taking turns in the shower, her going first, than me, as we both got redressed and headed back downstairs to finish up reading the Manga we stopped earlier.

It was a bit awkward between us as we walked downstairs, but it quickly passed as we sat down on the couch. "Oh, right. I'm gonna get something to drink." She told me. "Alright." I said to her as she left. I took a breath and got caught up in my thoughts waiting for her to come back. _The more and more I think about it… I just had sex with a video game character… I still have no idea how this happened… I should try looking into that when I get the chance. I mean, 4, pretty much just lines of code and graphics, leave a video game and enter into our world? I'm not gonna say anything about Dan Salvato for this, Nor, am I going to tell anyone about this. Thankfully nothing has happened yet… But now that I think about it, it HAS already been longer than it would be in the game. I mean, a whole week has passed and nothing has really happened… Maybe I should try questioning Monika more, she should be the one to know the most about this… God… This is all an enormous headache_… I was snapped out of thought by a small fist hitting me on my shoulder. "Are you gonna read or what?" Natsuki asked me with an impatient tone. "Oh… Y-yeah, yeah, sorry, Love. I just got caught up in my thoughts." I told her. Natsuki just huffed at me and opened up the Manga. We spent the rest of the day reading the following volumes of the Manga and eating. This was how things went the week. Up until Saturday. . .

I woke up in a cold sweat, the first time I had done so in a while. I took a look at the cute pink haired girl sleeping next to me. I took a deep breath, trying to remember if I had a bad dream or something like that. I heard a soft snoring sound coming from the room next to me, so the other girl were still asleep. I looked at my alarm and saw that it was only 8:00 in the morning. I figured I would sleep in at least until 10:00 like I had done so the past few days. I looked through the window and saw the sun rising. I quietly got out of my bed and went into the bathroom. I washed my face with a splash of cold water, waking me up before I stepped out of the bathroom and booted up my computer. It took me a minute but I had managed to find Doki Doki Literature Club in the ocean of games on my computer. I bit my tongue as I loaded it up and was surprised to see nothing but a black screen with a sentence in white text in the middle of the screen that seemed to be a riddle of some kind. **You have four that have joined you in your world. You may have already saved one, but three still await. I may be working against you, but I am rooting for you, you are the only person who can save these other three souls. And it is going to be much, MUCH, harder than you think it could ever be. So, keep up the good work, and remember, I'm rooting for you, pal. From your beloved friend, ?. Xoxo.** It took me a minute to get what the text was telling me, but it also had creeped me out a bit. I decided to print out the image onto a piece of paper and try to figure it out downstairs. I threw on a shirt and some sweat pants before giving a kiss on Natsuki's forehead and heading downstairs where I made me a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch, trying to rack my brain and figure out this "Riddle" or whatever it was before the girls woke up.


	5. Summary Time!

Hey guys! Or, whoever is reading this up to this point. SO, every 5 chapters I'm gonna give a little summary of what's happened so far in the story so that everybody is keeping up on the same page, because right now, while it may not seem TOO complicated right now, it's gonna start getting pretty messy here and there coming up. So, to start off, our MC for this story, I am going to give a bit of a description and backstory on. So, here you go: _**Jason Grim. Nickname: Jay. Occupation: Vice president in the local construction company. Age: 22. Birthdate: 1997. Online Alias: Grim_Reaper42. Personality**_: Jason Grim is… Weird, to say the least. He was born on the 16th of August and was mainly the chill, laid-back kid who still got good grades and got stuff done. He wasn't really a social butterfly, but he did thrive online, enjoying making friends online without having to give his actual Identity. Jason ended up going through a, "Hacker" phase. In which he honed his computer skills at the age of 17, and just learned the art of coding, computer software, but most _importantly, __Hacking. _Jason went past this phase though when he had come into a close situation where he was almost arrested while looking through someone's files. Jason had always been interested in video games, and was a pretty much classified "Nerd" by his Junior year in College. He had been born in Los Angeles and lived there his entire life. Jay always thought he was boring, yet he always managed to make others laugh, love, hate, and even want to kill him, with just a few words from his mouth depending on who was around him. Jay had discovered DDLC around the age of 20, just around when he was coming up to his graduation. He quickly fell in love with the game, becoming a large part of it's fan base and community. Even coming up with his own theories of the game. Jay had also ended up finding almost all of the secrets in the game himself without really any walkthroughs or guides. Jason had never thought what happened to him in the past few weeks would ever happen. But, Jason was always also depicted as a hero figure to many people. And, now he needed to realize that he has the bravery and courage to fulfill his "Quest" and finish what he was ultimately "Created" for. . . And, now a finishing quote from Jay himself! "_**Just remember, there are multiple rounds in a fight, the reason for this is because you, as a fighter, must always get back up. Keep in mind, You are the fighter, your enemy is Life, and the rounds are hard aches that Life throws against you." - Jason Grim, age 16, said to his friend who had recently lost his girlfriend to suicide.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Rising up

Chapter 6: Rising up.

I took a long look at the paper, and the text on it. I had managed to come up with what it meant by that I had already saved one, and three more waited for me. But I couldn't quite figure out exactly HOW I had managed to save Natsuki… That was when it hit me. In the game, the path of the girl you like the most and go down, is the girl that usually ends up getting deleted last. Since I had went with Natsuki the Majority of times, she was the last to be deleted… _So I have to… Be able to make all four of these girls love me at the same time… And for them to be ok with a multiple love relationship. . .? _ I thought to myself. A pretty weird concept in general, but still the only conclusion I could come up with. I thought about it a bit more before I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I quickly shoved the paper into my pocket. I saw Monika stretching as she came down the stairs, who had a slightly surprised look on her face when she saw me looking at her. "Your up earlier than usual Jay." She told me as she went into the kitchen and got a glass of milk. "Well, this was the only day I could be alone for a little bit by myself if I woke up early enough." I told her as she sat down next to me on the couch. "So, did you have fun with Natsuki this week?" She asked me with a slight grin on her face. Me and Natsuki had… "Done it" a few more times that week, so I wasn't surprised to hear Monika say that to me. "Ah, fuck… I thought you only knew about everything that happened when you were IN a video game." I said to her as she giggled. "Well, I am still kind of alerted when that happens, considering while I can't 'alter' the other girls anymore, I am still aware of when there's a change in their file and personality. So, when I see that her Love and pleasure levels rise at certain times of the day, I kind of know what's happening between you two." She told me, turning on the TV and taking a sip of her milk. I was about to retaliate against her when I heard more footsteps coming down the stairs as I saw Sayori yawning as she walked downstairs.

"Morning, Sunshine." I said to her. I had come up with nicknames for all of the girls when I wanted to use them. Monika was Greeny, because of her Emerald eyes. Sayori was Sunshine, because of her personality and ability to sleep in until 1:00 without feeling bad about herself. Natsuki was Love… Which I call her all the time. And Yuri was Yin, because I was way too tired to give her a better nickname since I had been up since Midnight when I gave her the name. Sayori just gave me a goofy and tired grin before walking into the kitchen to presumably get breakfast. I yawned before just giving in to my tiredness and soaking into the couch and getting caught up in the TV show. A short amount of time later, Natsuki came down the stairs followed my Yuri, both of them going into the kitchen to fix them bowls of cereal. I decide to stop watching the TV and go back to thinking. At this point, I had been thinking of a "Game plan" in order to do what the piece of paper told me to. . . Or at least whoever wrote the paper, told me to do. _So, it would probably be best to get Monika out of the way last, considering the way she acted in the game… I've already beloved Natsuki, so she's good… Except the fact that she's probably gonna have an INCREDIBLY hard time getting over the fact that I'd have to date Yuri, AND Monika with her as well. So, I've kind of already shot myself in the foot with Natsuki being the first girl I saved… Being honest, Yuri would have been the best girl to start off with, than leaning into Sayori, and than going with Natsuki, and finishing off with Monika… But, I didn't do that, so I'm gonna have to change my entire process and strategy. Hmm… So maybe, if I try to lean it in easily by starting off with Sayori, I could give the news of the paper to the both of them, than maybe break the news to Yuri, and than try to save her… And than just tell Monika. It's gonna be hard… And is probably going to take longer than just a few weeks. I'll be lucky if I could get it done in this next few Months actually… Now this, THIS, is going to be one hell of a headache… Or should I just tell Monika about the paper first, since she can't alter the Girl's files or personality's anymore, so she could help me get Yuri and Sayori, as well as try to calm Natsuki down and help her Understand… But the big and final question is. . . Who even wrote this paper? Why did these girls suddenly pop up in our world? And why… Why am __**I**_ _the one who needs to save these girls? I'm just a regular guy. . ._

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Monika tapping me on my Shoulder. "Hey!... HEY!" Her shouting startled me, causing me to fall out of the chair on the floor. "JESUS! Why the hell are you shouting?" I asked her before getting up and dusting myself off. "Well, considering I was trying to get you to stop staring off into space for about 6 minutes, I had to take drastic measures…" She told me. I must have got caught up in my thoughts and was just staring off into space. "Really? Sorry… I just got lost in thought…" I told her. "What were you thinking about?" She asked me with a curious tone. "Uh, nothing." I told her, hardly convincing her what I said was true with the tone of my voice. "Really? Than how come it took me shouting to get you to snap back to reality?" Monika asked me with an angry yet sarcastic voice. "You do realize your talking to the person who worked himself to death the first week you were here so you could live here, right?" I asked her snarkily. Monika was about to retaliate before Sayori walked into the living room and replied to our soft-arguing. "Come on you two! Just stop arguing and enjoy the morning! Besides, while you two were arguing, Natsuki and I were making breakfast!" Sayori told us, making us both stop. I decided to give Monika a glare before getting up and walking to the dining room and sitting down. Monika followed me as I took a look at the food on the table. _Eggs, Pancakes… French Toast, regular Toast… Jams of about 7 different kinds…_ Looks like these girls went all out on this… We all started making our plates as the awkwardness of mine and Monika's argument kept anyone from talking much. I got developed in my thoughts again as I ate. But not being able to get far in thought before the piece of paper in my pocket falls out of my pocket for Monika to grab and read… In which she does so. "What's that Monika?" Sayori asked her. Monika took a minute to read it before she gave me a smile and folded the paper and gave it back to me. "Nothing, just seems a piece of paper Jay brought from work." She told her before both girls continued eating. _Welp, I know how I'm gonna get this plan done now… Jesus, Monika can be such a bitch at some times…_ I thought to myself before thinking about my plan more. _Hmmm… So, maybe if I get Monika to explain the plan to Natsuki, she could actually help me with Sayori… Than Yuri… What am I going to do about Yuri? I mean… She wasn't exactly the girl I gravitated towards in my first playthrough, and she is also a bit obsessed… But, the very worst of that was only from Monika tampering with her… SO! I should be able to get past that maybe easily…_ When I finished thinking, I took my last bite of breakfast and saw that the other girls were done eating. I got up to collect the girls dishes before getting stopped by Monika. "Did you really think that we would let you do all of the hard work after we cooked for you?" "…Yes?" I told her in a questionable tone. Monika giggled quietly before grabbing me and pulling me into the living room, "Yuri, could you help clean up? Natsuki and Sayori did cook after all." She told her, before Yuri put a bookmark in her book and closed it and went into the kitchen to presumably help clean up.

I sat down on the couch, being followed by Monika sitting to the left of me. "So, first off, when were you going to tell me, or any of the other girls, about this note?" She asked me. "Well, I've been thinking of a plan to try and get it to work…" I told her, about to continued before getting cut off by her. "Why don't you just tell all of us about the note and than try dating all of us at the same point, so that you don't have to do it in stages or in hidden, and we all know that it's for a good cause so none of us try to stop it and is ultimately easier in general?" She asked me, wiping the words off my tongue before they even had time to form. Monika smirked at me as I fumbled around, my entire thought process being destroyed. "…And today marks the day I say that I'm dumber than another person." I say, to which Monika giggles at. "Well, you have your plan now." She told me. "Really? I would have never fucking thought!" I told her sarcastically, to which she just giggled more at me. A few minutes later, Monika started talking again. "Well, congrats Jay, you can successfully say that your in a multi girl relationship, with two girls, soon going to be 4." She told me, before pulling me into a kiss with her. I quickly pulled away and replied to her action. "Well… That was… Dammit…" I said. "Well, don't say it's two girls just quite yet Monika, we still have to tell the others about the note." I told her. "Tell us about what note?" Yuri said as the girls came in the room. Me and Monika both stood up as I handed her the note. She started explaining everything to the girls while I just stood there, giving a nod every now and than. When Monika was finished, she said one more thing to the girls. "Soo… Yeah… Is everybody alright with this? Do we all agree that WE can do this?" She asked them. Yuri spoke up a little bit after. "W-well… If it's to save us all… Than I agree to." Yuri was than followed my Sayori. "Yeah! Although it will be a bit weird with Jay of all people, if it's for all of us, than yes!" she said, followed by Natsuki who simply just said, "Alright." Monika than turned to me, followed by the rest of the girls. "Alright than Jay, the Table is yours to make whatever moves you want to next." She told me. I took a deep breath and gulped. This is going to be even more tiring than working…


	7. Chapter 7: Hit the Ground Running

Chapter 7: Hit the ground Running.

I yawned as I got up and streched. I took a look at my sides, seeing Natsuki on one side, and Monika on the other. I had forgotten that Monika had convinced me and Natsuki to let her sleep in the bed with us. _Jesus… This is going one hell of a ride._ I thought to myself. I thought about getting out of the bed, but in doing so I would have to wake one of the adorable girls on my sides. So I decided to just lay there and wait until one of them woke up. It was Sunday anyways. I stared at the ceiling, starting to think. _Let's see here… I should probably play it slow with Yuri, considering her timid nature, I should also do the same thing with Sayori, since she was pretty gentle. Monika and Natsuki though… EXPECCIALLY Monika, are going to coming at me like wild fucking dogs… God… I bet any one of my friends, hell, even my boss would pay their soul just to spend a day like this. I'm still not gonna call myself lucky though. _I felt a soft tug at my shoulder as I looked to my right to see Monika rising slowly. "Morning Beautiful." I say to her, to which she replies with a kiss. "How long have you been up?" she asks me, "About half an hour. I couldn't really get out of the bed." I tell her. Monika got up and streched before stepping out of the bed. "It's always better to wake up next to someone you trust, isn't it?" She asks me. "I can't say it isn't." Monika yawned one more time before going into the hallway, probably to the bathroom. I rubbed my face a bit before I tapped Natsuki on the shoulder. "N-noo… Not yet Papa… It's only 6:30…" She said sleepily. _Papa… Right… Natsuki had an abusive and neglectful dad… _I decide to wake her up with a kiss, locking lips with her for about 2 minutes before she opened her eyes and jumped back before realizing it was me.

"J-Jesus… You could've just asked if you wanted a kiss you know…" She told me. I smiled at her and responded. "Well, I couldn't wake you up any other way." I tell her. Natsuki let out a cute squeaky yawn before getting out of the bed and going down the hall herself. I decided to get up myself and open the door to Yuri and Sayori's rooms. "Alright you two. No sleeping in on my watch." I tell the two, who just resume to snore lightly in response. I sigh before I grabbed my alarm and activated it, getting the two to wake up rather angrily. "Eh? Aww maaaan… Five more minutes…." Sayori tells me. Yuri just got out of the sleeping bag groggily and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning Jay…" She tells me. "Morning to you too, Pretty." I tell her, causing her to blush slightly. "Jay… Don't say that…" Yuri told me. _How can such a large woman be so shy and timid, yet cute and adorable at the same time?_ I was still taller than her, but only by a couple inches. Yuri was taller than most of my coworkers. Being almost as tall as me, she was the only girl I didn't have to look down to see completely. "Aww, come on." "Well… At least say things that are true… I thought you were an honest man…" She told me, leaving before I could respond. "Sayori, time to get up sleepy head." I tell her, pulling her gently by her arm out of the bed. "Fine…." She tells me grumpily. With all of the girls up, I go to go out the door before being stopped my Sayori. "Oh, Jay? "Yes Sunshine?" I ask her. Sayori stood up on her toes and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you for doing this for us…" She tells me, slightly embarrassed. "It's fine Sayori, Besides, I would never let you girls go out there and die all because I didn't want the responsibility or hassle to take care of you all."

Sayori smiled at me before I left. I decided we should all go out for a nice breakfast, so I went ahead and told her to get dressed before I got dressed myself. I decided to dress fancy-ish, since the place I was planning on taking the Girl's to was surprisingly romantic and nice for a breakfast place. I decided to not go TOO fancy, throwing on a white button up shirt and a black sports jacket, with black dress pants and shoes of the same color. I combed m hair a bit in the bathroom before heading downstairs. "Well isn't someone dressed nicely?" Monika told me. "Please, if you think this is my nicest clothes, I could probably go back upstairs and pop back down here and have you thinking I was rich." I said to her, getting her to chuckle in response. "Besides you and the others have to get dressed like this as well." I told her. "Alright than, hey guys! Come on upstairs, we gotta get dressed, and dress nicely. Besides, Jay, where are we going?" Monika said before asking me. "Just a breakfast place, it's surprisingly expensive and fancy for a breakfast restaurant." I told her before she, followed by Yuri and Natsuki, went upstairs. _Welp, I've got a bit of time to kill… I guess I should do something productive unstead of just thinking._ I thought to myself. I decided to just grab a book and start reading it. A couple more minutes later, Sayori and Natsuki came down the stairs. "Hey Jay. How's it going?" Natsuki asked me before sitting next to me, Sayori sitting on my other side. "Fine, I'm just waiting for the other two to come down here." I said before returning to my book. Natsuki and Sayori were talking about something I didn't really hear, just concentrating on my book, waiting patiently. A little while later, Monika and Yuri came down. I took a look at everybody's clothes. The girls had all dressed in mainly the same thing. Maroon suits, besides Sayori who had a Blue suit, Black pants, and Heels. The girls forgot to get any real fancy dress clothes at the mall, so they just borrowed some old suits from me that I had worn to weddings. "Alright, everybody ready?" "Just about." Monika told me before we went outside the door and headed to the car.

I had only been to the place we were going to about 2 times in the past. Monika as in the front seat with me while the other girls sat in the back. The girls were all talking while I drove, I decided to make a little joke when we came to a pretty long red light by going on my phone and finding the DDLC OST. I decided to turn it on and listen to it for a bit. The other girls didn't really notice it and just kept talking, while Monika just looked at me. When the red light turned green, I turned the music off before continuing driving. A bit while later we reached the restaurant and got out of the car. We got a few looks from the other people, but other than that it was pretty normal walking in to the place. Once more, there were a few weird looks from the other customers, but they stopped eventually. "Table for 5 please." I asked the host. "Alright… Say, are you all just getting off of some kind of meeting or…" He asked me while he got the Menus out. "Hm? Oh, no- no. Their just… New in town, and forgot to bring most of their clothes from their past home." I said. He just gave me a strange look and led us to our table. He laid down the menus and just walked away as we sat down in our booth. Monika sat across from me with Yuri and Natsuki, while Sayori sat next to me. Monika took a look around before talking. "This place doesn't seem all THAT fancy to me." She said. The girls started talking about the place while also looking at the menu. I decided to get a simple breakfast burger that had Bacon and eggs on it with… Weirdly enough, Pancakes on the side. The waiter came around eventually and asked us for our drinks, to which everyone except for Yuri, who got Iced tea, got water or coffee. "Alright, and will you want any appetizers?" He asked us with a slight grin on his face, I just thought it was him being polite, so I just simply went "No thank you." and he walked off before coming back with our drinks. The girls and I all chatted a bit. I thought something was off about our waiter, so I kept an eye on him as he went around to other tables. After a little while, our food arrived. The others had all gotten either Pancakes, French Toast, or a combination of them with Sausage and Eggs. As I looked at the Waiter, I could notice him paying an awful lot of attention to Yuri. Particularly her chest, at first it was just a few glances here and there, until it got to the point where I had ask him to hand me my food it got cold. I sighed and took a breath, I was using everything in my willpower to not confront him right than and there. When he was finally finished I just grit my teeth and started eating as the talking picked back up between the girls, meanwhile with me just looking at him as he walked away, a dirty smirk on his face.

A few check-ins later, I was pissed off to the very core. He had a full on perverted smile on his face by now, and he wasn't even really doing his job well. Once we finally finished, I asked for the check to which he brought it over, and, despite my best efforts in myself, I confronted him just before he was about to walk away. "Um, excuse me?" I asked him. "Yes, what is it…?" He said, giving a few glances at Yuri in doing so. "Come here a bit." I told him, to which he muttered under his breath and leaned in with his ear. I grabbed him by his tie lightly and jerked him closer. "I see what your doing, and I'm sorry to tell you she's already taken, so you keep your dirty ass eyes off her and do your damn job, alright?" I told him. He just scoffed at me before continuing to look. By this point, I had lost pretty much all self-control. So, I stood up and tapped him on the shoulder, giving a silent prayer to god in my head that I don't get arrested or charged for what I was about to do. He turned around and looked me. "What is it?" The girls had quieted down by this point and there were a few eyes on us. I gave him a sharp left hook to the side of his face, causing his nose to start trickling blood and for him to be hit into the backseat. I shook my fist as I looked at him. "Go ahead, fight back. Just know that your ass would be getting personally whooped by loser who stays at his house and sleeps in every day of the week." I told him. He decided to retaliate, in which I quickly put him down with a duck and a sharp jab to the back of his head. I than gave a sharp kick directly to his nuts, causing him to fall to the ground. "Sir, sir, please stop." The Manager, who had came out at that point and was walking up to us. "Sorry, just try to keep your teenage waiters from being snarky assholes with perverted minds from now on." I said to him before spitting on the still on the ground waiter. "Come on girls." I told the 4 scared and pretty petrified girls still sitting down. I had already paid the check, and left a 20 dollar tip to apologize for knocking the smug-ass grin off the waiter. We walked out of the restaurant with eyes on us. Particularly me with a slightly bloody fist. When we got in the car, the ride home was awkward up until the point that Monika questioned me. "Soo… Could you care to explain to us why you started a fight back there in front of at least 30 people?" She asked me with a slightly irritated tone. "Well, apparently I was the only person to notice he was staring at Yuri's… Ahem, chest, that entire time, running dirty thoughts through his head." I said calmly. If there was one thing I was good at, it was controlling my tone and personality. But a thought than ran through my mind. . . _. What if this happened again? I mean, I just made myself a new enemy who is probably going to try to break in to my house tonight and masturbate to Yuri sleeping before trying to burn it down… If this is going to keep happening, I need to learn how to keep calm and cool…_ This was only the first fight. And I was easily able to take down a horny teenager. But what if a giant Muscular macho dude looked at one of the girls like that? I may be a decent fighter and build… But I need some control over myself.


End file.
